


How far? (The Riddle)

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: A bit Hunting, a bit crossing lines…and a bit more…as the Brother have to face a Mythological Monster…





	How far? (The Riddle)

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a Story, not really good smut but something to read... ^^!
> 
> And as usual: NO Beta, no native....  
> So why did i post it...I needed to get that out of my System..., there you go.

How far…? (The Riddle) SPN FF 10.03.2018

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both were silent, none of them talking or looking at the other Hunter.  
Both Winchesters lost in their thoughts…

The Deal was simple and it was not…

Only after they finally were back at their current stay, it was Sam who started the needed conversation.

“We can fight…” The younger Hunter started.  
“We tried…” Dean reminded.  
And he was right. They had attacked the Thing, twice actually. It had been a disaster every time and the Victims were still missing, probably hidden somewhere.  
The Winchesters had been lucky not to get killed themselves.  
No, attacking, fighting was not an option anymore. Next time it might, it eventually would kill the hostages and them for real. 

Dean shook his head, no, it was a bad idea.

“Paying…” Sam tried something else, eager, desperate to find anything else, to find another solution.  
“With what?...” Dean questioned looking at his younger sibling.  
“In case you haven’t collected a small asset somewhere in a hiding spot, we are broke. I can only put some hacked and fake Credit cards on the table, what do you have? And I’m anyway pretty damn sure that It is not interested in Human money.”  
Sam grimaced he didn’t need that sarcasm, at least he was trying to find a way out.

“Fine than what’s your Idea?!” The dark haired spat back, annoyed from his Brothers arrogance.  
Dean looked at Sam who was still standing at the door.  
The dark blond sighed.  
“…I don’t know…” He finally mentioned in a way softer voice…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few Weeks ago:

“I bet they are still around.” Dean mentioned tapping on the steering wheel while Sam was already looking for information’s.  
The younger Hunter did not react on his Brothers comment, but he opened another side.

It had been known for more than a year but only now the Winchesters had stumbled over this case. More than 67 people were already reported missing and no one was looking at it.  
Akeny Iowa was not a good place to settle in, Sam decided opening the last reports of two girls age 6 and 9.

\----------

“Man they are really ‘friendly’ here.” Dean mentioned walking down the stone steps to the black beauty that was his car, were Sam was already waiting.  
Both were dressed in their cheap FBI Costumes, like usual while being on the knocker.  
The dark blond knew the moment he got closer that his Brother hadn’t been successful as well.  
“Dead end?” He questioned and the younger one nod.  
Sam sighed as he sat down on the Passenger seat.  
“No one is talking, but they knew something…” Dean could relate to that consideration.  
He had felt it as well.  
“So what are we talking here? Collective conspiracy?... Some cult or delusion?”  
Sam wasn’t sure, he knit his brows.  
“They didn’t seem under some spell or possessed, I did some testing at a family…” The dark haired stated and Dean looked at him in surprise, wondering what that had looked like.  
But Sam was already going further in his explanation.  
“It’s more like they hide something, like they do not want to have someone looking into the missing cases even though the victims were relatives.”  
The younger Winchesters was looking out of the window, watching how a woman was staring at them, hiding behind some curtains before turning away.  
“Man I hate suburbians….” Dean stated and started the Impala.

\----------

After days walking into death ends and silence and being carefully watched by the towns Sheriff Department, the Brothers finally had found something they could work with.  
They, or Sam, had found a way to track down the last known position for some of the missing people by retracking their phones, as far as existing.  
It appears that all of them were at some kind of industrial area in the end. 

As the Brothers were driving by, Dean was pointing out, in amusement, at the sign next to the street. “Look Sammy, there’s your Company.” The dark blond grinned, completely satisfied with his bad joke and a bit offended as his Brother wasn’t stepping in.  
He was still chuckling as they passed the big board informing about ‘Sam’s Club’ near by.  
The streets were empty, not uncommon for such hypermarket area but it was to empty both Hunters realised.  
As they turned into the direction of an area called Oralabor, were the phone data had send them, it got even more quiet.

\-------------

The storage hall was packed but the dust on the packages showed that now one had been around here for quite some time now.  
Even the lift trucks were left like they had been abandoned in some hurry, some standing in the centre of the hallway, others between the opened doors and the outside.  
They were already rusting…

The Winchester Hunters had walked straight up to the only hall on that area. It was surrounded by nothing else than simple Family houses, all empty, and dried lawn.  
That alone was creepy Dean had decided, before they had entered the storage hall.

\-------------

The Brothers shared a look, both nodding and turning to either side of the building as they searched further for any signs of something unnormal, well, even more unnormal than an empty working ground.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today:

“Well, we can fake it…” Dean mentioned a bit more subdued than normal for the dark blond Hunter…  
“What?” Sam questioned in confusion.

“I mean… It asked for proof but a short clip should do it right?”  
“I say we can fake it…”  
Sam was staring at his brother in disbelieve and irritation.  
“You fake that?!...” The dark haired finally questioned with a frowny face.  
“Oh don’t judge me. Even I am not on board at every time right away!” “…what do you think is Foreplay for…?” Dean tried to play it cool but his neck was blushing slightly.

“Dean, this is not truth or dare…! You’re not on some stupid Teen party!!! This isn’t a Game!” Sam sounded really angry at this ridiculous suggestion.  
“Hell, I know this is no game, but we got 24 hours and if you do not have a genius idea on how to win and fix this, than these kids will be death and this will be on us for real…!”  
The older Hunter was angry as well for the younger ones outburst.  
“Come on it’s not that big of a deal…” He added.

Sam knew that time was ticking, he knew that lives, innocent ones were at stake but still…  
The younger one frowned unhappy, he wasn’t sure he was able to cross that line.  
It was something that couldn’t be deleted, they wouldn’t be able to undo it in the end, no matter the consequences and Sam feared any of them.

This was a big Deal and he knew damn well that Dean was feeling that as well even though he dubbed it…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some Weeks earlier:

“WHAT’S THIS!?” Dean yelled over at Sam who was holding his ears to dim down the bone shattering voice.  
Only then the Woman turned her head, eyeing the dark blond on the other side.  
Immediately Dean felt the pressure on his body the heavy burden that was put on top, hindering him to move even the slightest bit just a second before he was hit by this painful words and sounds he couldn’t understand.

\-------------

The floor was painted in blood, some bones were lying around and Sam could swear that this green, grey piece in the corner was a left over Arm, rotting. Which would be the explanation for the horrible stench filling this part of the Hall, Sam thought.  
He was still unable to move freely but he managed to reach for his phone and to activate the recording while this thing, this woman, what ever it was, was busy with his Brother.  
She was chanting something in an ancient language, that much was sure, since Sam could identify some of the words, that she was repeating now facing Dean.  
It was obvious that it was something she wanted the men to understand.

The woman was tall Sam realized, she was build and moved a bit differently, as if the Body wasn’t fitting in some way.  
Her face was beautiful but it didn’t seem really be part of her when she moved it actually flickered.  
Her dark blond, maybe bright brown hair was moving as if played with by a not existing wind.  
Her eyes were cold and empty at some point and brightly glowing at another.  
Like now as she was moving towards Dean in a slow but elegant, still somehow stiff way.  
Again she chanted, screamed in an echo before realizing that the thing, Dean, was not getting it. For a moment longer the Woman looked into the green eyes before she turned back at Sam to try it on him again.

Dean immediately broke down to his knees, hardly hitting the concrete.  
His ears were ringing and his head spinning. Sam could see it in the way his Brother was slightly swaying and his pupils were trying to focus.

\-------------

The Winchesters were still dizzy as they were out, safe, sitting in baby and on the way back to their current stay, this time an empty house under construction at the still expanding edges at Ankeny.  
This full frontal plan had been a full frontal and utterly disaster.  
Only Dean’s intervening by getting his gun and shooting at the Woman Thing, had prevent the Hunters from worse.  
It had not hurt or injured the thing but it had disappeared with an annoyed scream.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today:

“How…?” Sam finally questioned subdued.  
“How do we…do you have a plan?” The dark haired was still completely unsure about this but at least he would hear Dean out, even though he was still hoping to find another way.  
“Don’t know… We use the phone and see how it goes…” Dean suggested and earned a complete disbelieving look from his Brother.  
“That’s, that’s your plan?? We see how it goes…?!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around a Week earlier:

They were kind of stuck in this situation. Once more the Brother had tried to get the thing, prepared with Spells and other Weapons, once more they ended up running, this time in a hurry and both of them injured from some unexpected hits of a snake or crocodile tail.  
They were still fighting over the correct term.  
But at least after that Sam, as well as Dean had both done their Homework, they had, other than the time before, waited for the Records Sam had taken at the first encounter, to be translated.  
The language had appeared to be some ancient greek, even more ancient than greek was anyway, Dean had smiled about that fact, Sam had not.  
However with the more or less accurate translation they had managed to find some cues of what they were dealing with.

“Apparently we’ve got a Sphinx in Ankeny Iowa.” Sam explained, pointing at some Texts Dean really didn’t want to read.  
“Get this…” The dark haired went on.  
“…Sphinx, or Phix is known as strangler or Devourer, also defined as Demon of Destruction and Disaster. It was given that the Sphinx was positioned in Egypt on the mountain Sphingion west of Theben…”  
Dean looked at his Brother. His face asking for the reason he was given that Geographic information since it didn’t help a bit.  
Therefore Sam went on.  
“…ok but, i’ve found an old text, one of Bobbys rarities actually. Obviously there was a Cult, completely submitted to the whole Chimeric thematic and they believed that this Demon can be summoned and used for own benefits…”  
“Let me guess, didn’t worked out so well?” Dean questioned, already guessing were this would end.  
Sam nod slightly. “It is not exactly delivered how and what happened but the Cult disappeared somehow…” Dean nod in his knowledge, nothing else he had expected.  
“So, someone had summoned this thing here…? What for? Why?” The dark blond wondered.  
“Well,…” Sam started again.  
“…the Cult was centred at a Region that originally belonged to some whatever landlord…,BUT the man suddenly disappeared just like the Cult some time later… My suggestion, some one who was interested in business didn’t liked the Competitors around and got some ‘help’.”  
“Hm…” The Answer was as good as every other, Dean decided.

“You’ve got something about the ominous Riddle stuff you’ve got from your phone?” The dark blond questioned before playing it again in this mechanical Computer voice giving the translation.

 _\- To close to see, to far to understand but still bound for Eternity... -_  
_\- To close to know, to far to go, but chained in fate and Eternity… -_

 _\- Prove me your understand riddle, show a bounding, show espousal…_  
_You will be free , they will be free… -_  
_\- When the new moon rises… -_

“Well we got the new moon thing but the rest… I’ve got no idea.” Dean looked at the devise as if he was waiting for the Answer coming from there.  
“By the way what will happen if we do not make it in time?”  
The dark blond looked at his Brother.  
“…The Sphinx is known to give the riddle and those who can not answer will be strangled, of course, and devoured. I guess been eaten is the same.”  
Dean grimaced. “Ungh gross…” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today:

Dean was leaning back in one of the Chairs that were already prepared in this house.  
He didn’t really know what to do.

Sam had already opened the box, he had ordered, on the way back from the Post office.  
The younger Hunter had read through the texts and Dean had recognized how his Brother had paled at the given information’s.  
Stupidly he had asked.  
And after some time and more enquiring, the dark haired had answered.

Sam had explained what that Cult was about, what they were doing there, and what this odd Riddle therefore might was suggesting.

Sam was hiding in another room and Dean did feel guilty for his earlier comment.  
He didn’t mean to make it even more awkward and for damn sure he didn’t want to make it sound meaningless, because, Hell it wasn’t. It never could be.  
The dark blond was going through his stubbled hair, a gesture of nervousness and frustration.  
Dean looked out at the empty surrounding. There were only a few hours left…  
He/they needed to make a decision.

\-------------

“Sam…?” Dean had leaned on the doorframe, had watched the younger sibling for a moment before he finally had been brave enough to say his brothers name.  
Sam wasn’t turning from his position.  
“…I know…” He stated, unable to face the older one.  
Dean realized the Phone, already prepared on one of the incomplete counters. It was positioned for the Camera to show the bed.  
“I…I wish I could offer another option…” Dean mentioned softly, confused on his own mixed emotions…  
He didn’t asked as he finally walked over, sitting down next to his beloved younger Brother.  
“Hey…” Dean’s voice sounded gentle but he was obviously begging as his hand reached for the other Hunter, finally resting at the taller ones nape of the neck…slowly massaging.

\-------------

It was awkward and Sam couldn’t look at his Brother. Every time Dean tried to kiss him to calm him the dark haired turned away. He was laying down and accepting what was about to happen or not to happen, he reminded himself. It was a show and nothing more.  
But the heavy body above and the warmth of his Brothers skin was very real right now.  
Sam tried to blend it out, to concentrate on the action itself, he moved mechanical and insecure and he could feel his brother frowning about it, could imagine the older one judging him for that cheap performance.  
But Sam couldn’t do more. He couldn’t face this situation, he simply couldn’t.  
After some time Dean obviously gave up on his efforts to calm Sam down.  
The dark haired realized it in the way he was handled now. It was efficient it was cold and static and planed. But Sam was thankful for it.  
He was thankful that his Brother did not caressed him, that he no longer tried to arouse him and that Dean was holding to the simplest way of doing that, to get them ready for the Camera, and get it over with.  
But to the younger Ones horror it did not stop his Body from physical reacting to all the overwhelming sensations…

Sam bite down on his hand to hold back his voice and sounds, he had turned his head away from the camera and was staring at the white wall on the other side.  
He couldn’t see Dean’s sad look, his worried face and his hesitation in moving on…  
It was painful to see his Sammy like this, hiding within, on the edge and ready to run, to run away from his Brothers touch as if it was hurting him to even be close…

In the end, Dean took a deep breath, using one of his oldest tactics to bury everything away and to do what had to be done…what needed to be done…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean showed the short clip, holding up the phone for the Woman Creature to see.  
“THE HOSTage!” Sam yelled in horrible ancient greek afterwards. And the Creature seemed to understand but unwilling to give in.  
“The DEAL!” Sam yelled again. And the Sphinx was actually growling and hissing at him but did in the end what was commanded of her.  
Within a blink the two children started to manifest next to her, slowly appearing in their full form, both seemed unharmed but frightened.  
The moment they were solid Sam stormed forward while Dean started chanting a Spell.

The Sphinx seemed surprised and was frantically looking between the two men steeling her goods and aiming for her existence.  
She screamed and was about to disappear but Dean had ended the Spell and was throwing the glass filled with Water from the Oracle of Delphi were this Positioning Spell had been created and originally was coming from.

While Sam was carrying both girls out of the Danger zone, hurrying to the waiting Impala, Dean was holding to the consecrated Sword Sam had ordered some time ago.  
The dark blond woman was again Screaming, a sound that would have anyone to his knees if not protected by Earplugs like the Winchesters.  
With just a few Steps, Dean was at the frozen in place Creature as the floor opened up in a deeply rumbling sound, even Sam heard from the outside, and the Sphinx started twitching, trying to free herself from this trap.  
It took three hits with the mostly blunt sword until the head of this creature was half cut and slightly moving as Dean used all of his strength to push it into the Abyss right in front.

With one last blood boiling Scream the Thing finally fell down, suddenly flapping with ugly wings and lashing with a snake like tale…

“I KNEW IT!” Dean was celebrating that he had been right in the Tail Question even though he wouldn’t be able to prove it to his Brother in the end.

\-------------

As he walked out of the Storage hall, Sam was already waiting at Baby.  
Dean smiled and to his relieve and for the first time since this evening, Sam was smiling back, relieved to see the dark blond alive.  
The Night had fallen and the new moon was already rising over the silent area.  
“How are they?” Dean questioned looking into the Rearview mirror at the two girls holding to each other.  
Sam turned as well for a short look.  
He wasn’t sure..., but at least they were alive…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Their Way back was in silence.  
After the Winchesters had brought the Children to their Families they had get out.  
Had walked off, just as they were supposed to do.  
If the Sheriff would decide to dick deeper into their FBI lie they would have found out.  
And the Townspeople even though freed from a terrible threat had still been suspicious about the strangers…  
And the Brothers…, they had not looked at each other, had not talked and tried to ignore the awkwardness that was now surrounding them.

It was all and more Sam had feared for and he struggled with the reality of it now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There fore, the Brothers were happy to be back. It had been long this time and the familiarity of the Bunker welcomed them with the little warmth the Winchesters could ask for.

The sound of the heavy metal door that was telling someone was coming home, was the first sound after the closing Car doors, that was reminding the Brothers that this hunt was over. That they had won and that they could rest for now.

Sam was the first to enter their safe place he was still avoiding Dean at any moment.  
And the dark blond was fearing that this wasn’t something that would go away on it’s own.  
He looked after his brother undecided what to do and still haunted by the hurt look on Sam’s face, the discomfort and pain…  
The way he had turned away, had tried to hide the whole time…  
Dean felt guilty for every thing and he did not know how to change this horrible experience that never ever should have been like this.  
It was not what he had imagined it would, should be like the moment he finally would be allowed to touch the Love of his life…  
Now he had dirtied it, had destroyed whatever had been between them, even the Brotherly Love Sam still had offered, even though not more…  
And yet…, Dean recalled how Sam’s body had reacted how he had blushed and twitched beneath his hands, how the younger one had tried to hold back his voice…  
There was still hope, right?!  
Dean looked after his brother before he closed the trunk and followed.

\-------------

Sam had stopped at the end of the stairs, he was just staying and staring into the air.  
Dean was unsure what that was about but it was painful to see the tall, brave, smart Hunter in this state of shock and vulnerability.  
Although there was some beauty in it…  
As the dark blond arrived at the end of the stairs as well there was a sudden shrug running through Sam’s body, Dean hurried to reach for his Brothers hand he could see that the younger one was about to leave, to run off again.  
“Sam…? …Look at me.” Dean tried, holding to the other Hunters wrist.  
But it took a moment before the taller man finally turned.  
Sam’s beautiful multicolored eyes were watery as he looked up, it was rare for him to cry and it hit Dean.  
He could see the fear, the shame and the emptiness within those eyes and it broke his heart as he pulled Sam in a tight embrace, holding him and whispering incantations that every thing will be fine, that there is nothing to fear, that nothing is broken, that he will not leave him and that he will not let him run away.  
Slowly it seemed to reach the younger one, slowly he leaned onto his caretaker, allowing himself to be held.

“…i….im sorry….forgive me….i….i love you…” Sam sobbed subdued after a while, unable to keep it in any longer…, unable to hold back the secret he had hidden for so many years… For so so many…  
It was the moment the Winchesters world stopped…

\----------------------------

“Sam….look at me.” Dean gently ordered again as the younger one was again trying to hide.  
He cupped his beautiful Brothers face, slowly pulling some locks away before he smiled fondly at the man beneath.  
“That is embarrassing…” Sam stated but this time he held Dean’s look.  
“Nah…I’m a feast for the eyes!” Dean complained teasingly as he leaned in for a chased kiss.  
“Let me made up for this….” The dark blond only gestured, not naming the event before.  
He waited for Sam to give in, to accept and to allow all and everything Dean wanted to give to this beloved Human in his care. To the man that was his own guiding light as well.  
The one who had never left him for good, the one that had looked up to him, had shown nothing else than support and unrestrained love towards the Killer he had become.  
Once again Dean leaned down, this time his kiss sensual, deep and wanting.  
“Please…let me show you….that I love you too…”  
There was just a slight twitch in Sam, so subtle that only because they were so close right now, Dean could feel it, and he smiled.

\-------------

Sam was beautiful, Dean thought, roaming, kissing and caressing all over this broad pattern that was the younger ones Body.  
He could name almost every scar, every bruise that was showing, he could recall each hunt Sam had got hurt or injured and it felt freeing to now touch them like this. In attempt to erase every bad memory and to fully have this man, to become one, like Dean thought they had always been anyway.  
Because of that it had hurt so badly every time Sam had left… The dark blond bit down a bit more forceful at that thought, leaving Sam to gasp as Dean was right away caring for the newly bruised point, slowly licking and sucking at it.

There were goosebumps all over the broad back and the trained arms, and Dean loved it. He had never expected for Sam to be that sensitive but he was. The Sam that had been tortured so often, the Sam that had been cut and shot at, been destroyed in so many ways, was answering to the slightest of touches Dean was offering, completely opened for the new sensation.  
“Hn…dean…” Sam was whimpering as his Brothers hand went down, following the sides, massaging the thighs and slowly moving between these awesome long legs…  
Dean was wondering though if they had really been that long…  
Sam was even more sensitive on his limbs. His muscles clenched as Dean touched the hollow of the knee. It was all so new and completely different this way…  
The dark blond kissed right there, slightly sucking at the warm skin.  
He didn’t care if he would only touch and kiss Sam’s whole body all night long, Dean decided right now.  
He would do it and still would be the happiest man in the world…

\-------------

The plan had slightly changed after Sam had begged for a kiss.  
In now heated moves their tongues were touching, their Hands clawing at the other naked body next.  
Dean had wondered about his Brothers soft, smooth lips, they were the most kissable he had in a damn long time and Sammy was eager.  
After the younger one had turned, finally facing the dark blond for real something had snapped. He had reached for his Caretaker and pulled him in for a breathtaking, desperate kiss, all tongues and breath and heat.  
It had even impressed a ‘go for it’ Dean.  
Now Sam was bucking his hips, eagerly grinding, pressing his full erection at the dark blonds crotch above.  
His face, his full body was flushed, his heart racing and his hands, fingers moving erratically in this overwhelming situation and state.  
“…please…?” Sam begged and Dean needed all of his mental strength not to mount his Sibling right away.  
Since when had his Sammy become that damn irresistible and sinful? He wondered, hardly gulping and pinning the taller one down.  
Once more taking one of these forbidden deep kisses before he went down, kissing and sucking on his way, biting at the younger ones neck, almost open the skin and drowning in Sam’s accelerating moans as he pinched the hardened nipples.  
Dean even scratched, teasing with his nails and enjoying the next blooming goosbumps he was creating like this.  
“hnnn ..deahhhn…”  
The dark blond realized right that moment that hearing his name like this, in that state of arousal, would be his next most loved kink.  
As he moved further down, his body closely to the other Hunter, he was careful to always hold contact to Sam’s wet head, already dripping and smearing his precome all over Dean’s stomach and chest.  
He took care that his Brother could feel it, every slow move he made until finally his lips took over…

\-------------

That was new, it was soft and unusual but strangely familiar as he slide down the surprisingly soft and big shaft.  
It was warm and heavy on his tongue it wasn’t a bad feeling Dean decided shortly before Sam bucked again, leaving the dark blond to choke at the deep intrusion.  
Never the less he tried it again, only slowly getting used to it until the younger Hunter suddenly tightened his hands in Dean’s short hair, holding him in position and even pushing him deeper down.  
The fluid was bitter and salty but something cracked within and Dean started sucking as best as possible, he was hollowing his cheeks in any move, bobbing his head and allowing Sam to guide and decide for the pace while he was listening to his Brothers ‘singing’.

\-------------

Dean coughed as Sam let go finally, completely emptied for the first time this night.  
He looked in terror as Dean sat up, wiping his lips and chin from the overflow that he could not have hold in.  
“I…..!” Sam sounded terrified but Dean didn’t care.  
He leaned in, grabbing his Brothers neck and pulling him in for a deep, ungentle kiss, giving him a taste of his own cream.  
Much to the dark blonds satisfaction there was a small frowning at the taste but it was gone fast and both Brothers got lost in another deep, savouring kiss, laying down together.

This time Sam took the initiative, getting poked by a still hard and ready cock waiting for attention.  
They were still kissing, their tongues entangled, their lips sealed as Dean moaned deeply, leaving the connection in order to take a breath.  
Sam watched his Brother closing his eyes, leaning back his head and licking his lips.  
It was obscene but so damn hot so see it.  
“Hng…fu…ck…..” Dean cursed, his eyes still closed as Sam started pumping, stroking what should have been forbidden territory for him.  
In shortcoming of other examples Sam tried what would have him going and it was surprisingly easy…  
He pulled Dean closer holding him on his back while he was burying his head in his neck.  
Sam remembered the times his older Brother had held him similar to this in times of pain or illness and how safe he had felt in his arms.  
“Hhng….Sahhmy…Sam…..”  
Dean’s deep voice pitched a little even though subdued it was audible and dark haired strengthened his efforts between his Brothers legs.  
He had already figured where to touch more gently and where with a bit more force.  
Sam knew the tells from himself that were showing that Dean was close.  
To his surprise he realized the dark blond holding onto him, clawing his shoulders and thrusting his cock into the other mans hand.  
Eager, desperate, needy to be relieved…  
And it was Sam who was offering, Sam who was holding him, and Sam who finally was getting Dean off.  
He felt the erratic, heated breaths on his neck, the soft lips kissing at the same place, a small thank you, without words…  
And Sam smiled kissing the damn dark blond stubbles while his fingers were still gently stroking and fondling the slowly flattening Erection…

“….i…was…righ…” Dean suddenly gasped in his afterglow…  
“It..had a …snake..tail…” The Hunter stated, remembering that he wanted to clear that…

\-------------

“That was nice…” Dean mentioned, cheesily pulling Sam closer and pressing him to his body.  
The taller one was already on his way to the Dream world and only gave some kind of approving sound, leaving Dean to smile at it.  
“i love you…” The dark blond whispered, again getting that approving sound from the younger sibling.  
“you are old, and lame and suck in games…” Dean went on a bit more subdued, only to grin at the same approving reaction again.  
“you will clean the bunker for one month and never ever reject my snack designs again…” The dark blond whispered once more, very satisfied with getting Sam’s approval right after.  
He smiled at the younger one in his arms.  
It didn’t feel the slightest bit wrong or strange, it felt right and for the first time in a while Dean felt whole, calm…home…

That was definitely something he would hold onto…, the Winchester Hunter decided, pulling up the blanket and slowly drifting of to sleep as well.  
Tomorrow was another day, and they would face it differently…

End…


End file.
